My Only One
by gr8street
Summary: Sara begins reflecting about her love life. She realizes the one she loves may be right in front of her all along. A songfic set to the song Only One by Yellowcard.


**A/N:** Hey everyone, this is another one-shot songfic featuring the Nick/Sara ship. It's set to the song "Only One" by Yellowcard and it's from Sara's POV. Remember, I don't own CSI or Yellowcard's "Only One." Please read and review. Thanks.

Along with Nick, I had just finished solving a case that involved a young couple and that got me thinking about my relationships with men. Relationships as in romantic ones, not how I get along with someone like Warrick or Greg. I mean, Greg does have a crush on me but I don't think he's the one for me. Then there's Grissom. I was fascinated by him when I first met him and I made efforts to date him but he always turned me down. I gave up when I realized I simply had a schoolgirl crush on him. That's when I first met Hank. At first Hank seemed like a sweet guy. Then I found out he was really using me and he didn't give a damn about me.

So naturally, I called it quits with him and ended our relationship. Working on the graveyard shift is really hard. I'm used to the schedule by now but it's hard to meet guys when you're working and most of them are sleeping. There are some cute officers and lab techs though but none of them really seemed like the type who I could marry and settle down with. I soon began to think about the other CSI's I was working with. There was Warrick, who was married to Tina, Greg, who seemed too immature for me, Grissom, who I had a crush on but I got over. Then there was Nick, the one who ended up working with me on some cases.

Nick was a sweet guy but I didn't really know much about his personal life. I know he's from Texas and he played baseball before but that's about it. I don't really know much about him. I thought about Nick for a second. He seemed to be a guy I could date unless he had a girlfriend back home in Texas which I doubted. As I thought about dating Nick, I began to also remember some of my past relationships, which had all ended in disaster. The time I was dating Hank was one of the biggest mistakes I had ever made. Then there was that guy I dated in college, John, who was one of the biggest jerks ever. Relationships like that made me feel bad and left me heartbroken.

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_And I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)_

_And I give up (I give up)_

_I just want to tell you so you know_

In fact, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to be in a relationship with another man now. But at the same time, I didn't want to end up with someone like Hodges. Yuck, the thought of that suck-up, arrogant bastard made me sick. As I thought about whether or not I should be in a relationship with a man, I kept thinking about Nick. When that madman Walter Gordon had kidnapped Nick then buried him alive, I suddenly realized that I cared about Nick more than I thought. He was a co-worker yet at the same time, he was a friend and someone who was willing to help me out when I needed it. I was so relieved when we were able to find him.

_Made my mistakes, let you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)_

_I feel like giving up (like giving up)_

_I won't walk out until you know_

I think the main reason I'm not really in a relationship with a guy is because I'm scared. What happens if they act all nice to me then leave me? I've heard stories like that before. Women meet a really nice, handsome, good-looking guy only to find out he's really there to get in their pants. Once that happens, the guy just discards her, like she's nothing. I'm not afraid to say it. I don't want that to happen to me. Why? Because I just don't think I would be able to take that especially with the way my past relationships have gone. But there's something about Nick that makes me interested in him. I just can't explain what it is exactly.

Maybe its his physique. I think about it for a while then realize that's not it. Back when I was in high school, I used to date Jason, the quarterback of the football team and he was all muscle, just like Nick. But things didn't work out between us. Maybe its because he's a thinker, not just a big dumb jock. I realize Grissom is a thinker too but that didn't work out. But then Nick isn't as old as Grissom and he cares a lot more. I really don't know what to say about Nick. Yeah, he has a great physique, he's nice, he gives a damn about people and he's a CSI for a reason. There was just something about Nick that I couldn't explain. Suddenly, I heard three voices talking outside- Nick, Warrick and Greg.

"So Nick, what's going on with you and that girl?" Warrick asked.

"Nothing much really. I'm still trying to decide if I should ask her out," Nick said.

"Ooh, who's the lucky girl Nick? Do I know her?" Greg asked.

For several seconds there was silence. Right after I heard Greg say what he did, I almost burst out laughing. I presumed Nick and Warrick were now staring at Greg like he just said his parents came from outer space. Poor Greg, he still has a lot to learn about life. I mean, wasn't it an unwritten law among men to respect the private lives of other men? I strained my ear, trying to see if they had continued talking. Apparently, Nick and Warrick were now "teaching" Greg a little something about manhood because I heard one of them say never ask about another man's girl especially if the guy is your friend. Finally, they continued talking.

"So Nick, why haven't you asked her out yet?" Greg asked.

"I really don't know man. I mean now my days of being single are apparently over," Nick said.

"Nick, are you seriously thinking about her? I mean, can you envision both of you getting married?" Warrick asked.

"Warrick man, I've been dreaming about her the past few nights," Nick said.

"Hey Nick, answer this. Are you talking about Sara?" Greg asked.

"Sorry Greg, you're thinking about the wrong person," Nick said.

Once I heard Greg ask if Nick was talking about me, my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't believe Greg asked that but I was also glad at the same time. When Nick said it wasn't me however, I felt heartbroken. It had happened again. I had fallen for a guy only to have my heartbroken. Tears began to fall down my face but I didn't care. There was nothing else for me. My life had nothing left. I had nothing to live for anymore. The tears began to fall down more rapidly now and I grabbed a tissue and wiped some tears away from my eyes. I realized there was only one solution to all this- suicide. I then grabbed a paper and pen.

As I wrote a note to Nick explaining why I had decided to kill myself, the tears began to form in my eyes. I wiped them off with a tissue. I stopped writing and took a minute to wipe the tears off my face. I then continued to write the note. '_**Nick, I fell in love with you and you left me heartbroken. I thought you were something special, a guy who was different from the rest. Now, I have nothing to live for. Growing up, I fought the odds and survived, only to have this happen? It's kind of unfair when you think about it but life goes on. I hope you're happy with whoever that girl is and start a new life with her while I end mine.**_' After reading the note again, I signed it.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only my only one_

_Here I go...so dishonestly leave a note for you my only one_

_And I know...you can see right through me_

_So let me go...and you will find some one_

That's when Nick showed up. "Hey Sara," he said.

I looked up and saw Nick. "Oh hey Nick, what are you doing here?" I asked, giving him a smile even though I was devastated and heartbroken.

"Sara, I wanted your advice on something," he said in a soft voice.  
"Sure Nick, what is it?" I asked.

"There's a girl I like but I don't know how she feels about me. I want to ask her out on a date but I'm afraid I don't know how she's going to react," he said.

"Nick, I'm sure we both agree that life is too short and it's better to get rejected by her than to not ask at all and wonder what if," she said.

"I guess you're right Sara. Thanks," he said, smiling at her.

I was devastated. Nick had broken my heart and he was now asking me for advice. It was too much for me. I had to find out who the girl was. "Hey Nick," I called out, just as he was leaving.

"Yeah?" he said, turning around.

"Who's the lucky girl?" I asked, dreading to hear the answer.

"It's you Sara. I'm in love with you," he said in a voice I barely heard.

I looked up at Nick. I was stunned by his answer but his answer made my heart skip a beat or two. ""But Nick, I heard you, Warrick and Greg talking before," I said, trying to see what the heck was really going on between me and Nick.

"Sara, I told Warrick you were the one I liked before I had that conversation. I just didn't want Greg to know it was you because I know he likes you so I told him it wasn't you just to throw him off. In all seriousness though Sara, would you like to go out with me?" he asked.

"Nick, of course I'll go out with you," I said, walking over to him. "You know, I actually had something else in mind," I said, kissing him on the lips. At first I noticed Nick was shocked but he quickly got over his shock. He passionately returned my kiss and I let my tongue touch his lips. Once I did that, his tongue came out and met mine. Both of us let our tongues engage in a battle neither of us wanted to win and soon our hands were moving all over each other's body.

They were still kissing when Warrick came into the room. Even though I had stepped away from Nick, Warrick knew something was going on between us. "I guess I'll come back later," he said giving us a wink before turning around.

"Hey Nick, I got one more question for you," I said.

"Yeah what is it Sara darling?" he asked.

"Nick, why me? Surely you could have gotten any girl you wanted," I said.

Nick paused for a second and looked into my eyes. "I fell in love because you're the only one for me," he whispered.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one...no one like you  
You are my only my only one  
My only one_

_My only one_

_My only one  
You are my only my only one_

"Nick, I guess you're the only one for me too," I said, kissing him again.

Nick smiled at me and I knew everything was going to be fine. I grabbed the suicide note from my desk and threw it out. Nick grabbed my hand and led me out to his car. As we walked to the car, everyone saw us. Warrick was smiling, Greg looked like he was seeing a ghost, Catherine was happy, Grissom was... well Grissom, Hodges was his usual bright self, Brass and Sofia were happy and everyone else was congratulating us. We got into Nick's car and we started making out. For me, life was perfect. This was the way everything was supposed to be. After a break, I began to passionately kiss Nick again.

**A/N:** Yeah, kinda sad but I wanted it to be like that. So what did you think? Please review. Thanks.


End file.
